


Drunken Rick (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !-Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 11





	Drunken Rick (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drunken Rick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454372) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

La porte de notre maison dans Alexandria s’ouvrit soudainement quand j’étais juste assis sur le canapé à lire quelque chose sur un oiseau moqueur. Il y avait des avocats et des enfants dedans. Pas ce que je préférais mais j’avais presque plus de livres disponibles.

Rick entra, sa chemise à moitié défaite, ses cheveux dans tous les sens, ses yeux rouges et ses jambes chancelantes. Il avait une bouteille de bourbon dans la main qui n’avait presque plus de bourbon.

"Daryl Dixon, je suis amoureux de toi !" hurla-t-il d’une voix mal articulée.

Je marqua ma page et posa mon livre. "Rick. T’as bu ?"

Il regarda la bouteille, la cachant maladroitement derrière son dos, et dit "Non."

"T’es né dans une grange ou tu vas fermer cette porte ?" demandai-je.

Il claqua la porte dramatiquement. "Tu m’as pas entendu ? Je suis amoureux de toi," dit-il avec force, comme s’il avait passé des jours à chercher le courage et n’était pas prêt de se dégonfler maintenant.

"Ouais, j’ai entendu," répondis-je calmement.

"Et bien, tu ne vas pas m’aimer en retour ?" bouda-t-il en tombant dans son fauteuil préféré.

"J’ai pas encore décidé," lui dis-je. Je l’admets, je me foutais complètement de sa gueule. Il avait été bien trop adorable ces dernières semaines et je ne savais même pas que j’aimais les hommes qui pouvaient être adorables comme ça.

J’avais pas beaucoup d’estime de moi-même et je ne pouvais pas dire la différence entre flirter et discuter, mais à cet instant précis, merde, je savais déjà qu’il était amoureux de moi.

Pas parce que j’avais deviné, ça c’est sûr. Il y avait eu des petits indices ces dernières semaines. Comme quand Aaron avait dit que Rick lui avait dit qu’il était amoureux de moi. Et quand Carol avait dit que Rick lui avait dit qu’il était amoureux de moi. Quand Michonne m’avait supplié de faire quelque chose parce que Rick avait dit qu’il était amoureux de moi et était clairement trop trouillard pour faire le premier pas.

Les premières fois qu’on me l’avait dit je l’avais ignoré, n’y croyant pas. Merde, j’avais toujours été amoureux de Rick. Pourquoi est-ce que soudainement il pensait être amoureux de moi ? Moi !? J’avais pas de seins. J’étais crade 102 % du temps. J’avais de mauvaises habitudes comme rogner mais ongles et apprendre à Judith comment tricher aux cartes. Mais quand finalement Carl me coinça seul dans la cuisine dans notre maison, je le pris plus sérieusement.

Je l’ai pris sérieusement parce que Carl avait dit qu’il voulait avoir une conversation, d’homme à homme. Et bien, je ne sais pas comment je l’avais manqué mais je n’avais pas réalisé avant ce moment que Carl n’était plus un enfant. _C’était_ un homme.

"Okay, gamin," j’avais dis (car les vieilles habitudes meurent difficilement). Il avait roulé des yeux comme si j’avais déjà arrêté de l’écouter puis il avait commencé à me dire comme Rick lui avait confié qu’il était amoureux de moi. Je n’avais pas eu le cœur de lui qu’il l’avait aussi confié à Aaron, Carol, Michonne, Tara, Eugène et un gamin qui vivait au bout de la rue que je ne connaissais même pas.

"Ça n’a aucun sens," lui avais-je dit. "Qu’est-ce qu’il voit en moi ?"

Carl m’avait regardé de haut en bas et avait secoué la tête. "Aucune putain d’idées. Mais je connais mon père et il était très sérieux. Tu l’as pas remarqué en train de bouder dans le coin comme un enfant ?"

"J’pensais qu’il avait des gaz ou un truc," avais-je dit. Et bien, après une longue conversation de deux heures sur les signaux sociaux que je n’avais jamais vraiment compris, Carl m’avait convaincu. L’idée me donnait des papillons dans le ventre… ou je sais pas… c’était peut-être juste des gaz. Mais dans tous les cas je m’étais senti plus heureux que je ne l’avais jamais été. Jamais je n’aurais cru que Rick aurait pu ressentir la même chose que moi.

Cette nuit-là une partie d’entre nous mangeait autour de la table de la cuisine. Rick était assis à côté de moi comme toujours, sa jambe touchant la mienne. Et Carl m’avait donné un coup de coude de l’autre côté et montré vers nos jambes comme si c’était la preuve finale. Il m’avait supplié de faire le premier pas pendant notre discussion d’homme à homme. Mais faire le premier pas n’était pas trop mon truc.

"Mais tu as dit que tu l’aimais aussi, que tu l’aimerais pour toujours," avait chouiné Carl.

"Oui. Mais qu’est-ce que je dois faire ? Juste entrer et dire ‘Rick Grimes, je suis amoureux de toi’ ?"

"C’est un peu trop dramatique," avait dit Carl après y avoir penser deux secondes.

"je sais !" avait-il dit. "Bourres-toi la gueule comme ça tu pourras le laisser échapper."

J’avais froncé les sourcils. "Pourquoi est-ce que c’est moi qui doit être bourré ? Pourquoi pas lui ?"

Les yeux de Carl s’étaient illuminés. Et à ce dîner je suppose que l’info avait été passée concernant un plan pour avoir Rick bourré.

Aaron avait pris une autre bouché du plat créatif de Carol. "J’pensais prendre une bière à la maison plus tard. Rick ? Tu veux te joindre à moi et Eric ?"

J’avais regardé Carl qui avait mis son pouce en l’air vers Aaron.

Rick avait levé les yeux de son plat, suspicieux. Il avait regardé tout le monde autour de la table. "Pourquoi juste moi ?"

"Je pensais juste qu’on avait pas vraiment parlé dernièrement."

"Rick. T’as été bien stressé dernièrement. Tu pourrais profiter d’un verre ou deux. Tu devrais y aller. Je surveillerai Judith," avait poussé Michonne.

Rick m’avait regardé et j’avais été surpris de n’avoir jamais remarqué l’amour dans ses yeux quand son regard était sur moi. Ça m’avait donné la chair de poule.

"Ouais. Daryl et moi on peut passer."

"Pourquoi Daryl doit automatiquement venir avec toi ?" avait demandé Carol avec un sourire.

"Daryl et moi on fait toujours les trucs ensembles," avait dit Rick à la tablée comme s’il demandait qu’ils sachent tous cela à partir de maintenant.

"Pas trop envie de boire ce soir. Mais vas-y," avais-je dit. J’avais supposé que ce serait mieux pour lui de venir à moi complètement bourré plutôt que d’être nerveux tout le temps qu’il boive. Et puis, Aaron et Eric auraient le temps de booster sa confiance. Et ils avaient dû le faire, puisque je regardais un Rick Grimes très bourré et très ouvert qui voulait m’aimer.

"T’y penses toujours ?" demanda Rick après quelques minutes.

Je me penchais de ma place sur le canapé, les avant-bras sur les genoux. "T’as pas payé attention toutes ces années ?" dis-je, croisant son regard sachant qu’il y verrait mon amour.

Il plissa les yeux suspicieusement. "J’ai beaucoup trop payé attention," dit-il complètement sérieux, son corps fondant dans le fauteuil comme s’il était sur le point de s’endormir. "J’ai payé attention à la façon dont tes oreilles dépassent de tes cheveux. La façon dont tes yeux picotent ma peau. A quoi tu ressembles quand tu sors de la douche et que tu t’es pas assez essuyé et que ton t-shirt colle à ta peau. La façon dont tu peut être sexy alors que tu t’es pas douché depuis des semaines. La façon dont tu écoutes quand je parle. La façon dont je veux écouter quand tu parles. Genre tout le temps."

Je voulais croire tout cela. Je voulais lui dire toutes les choses auxquelles j’avais payé attention moi aussi. Depuis la carrière. Depuis la ferme et le CDC et la prison et Terminus et sur la route. Je voulais lui dire que je mourrais pour lui. Et que je lui donnerais tout ce qu’il voudrait parce qu’il m’avait depuis un moment et il m’aurait pour toujours.

Ses yeux se battaient dans une guerre perdue d’avance pour rester éveillé. Et la bouteille glissa finalement de ses doigts et tomba sur le parquet avec un bruit sourd. "Je t’aime, Daryl. Est-ce que tu vas m’aimer en retour ?" demanda-t-il en articulant mal et en baillant.

Je me levai et marchai jusqu’à sa chaise pour faire passer mes doigts dans ses boucles. "Si tu m’aimes toujours demain matin, je te promets que je t’aimerai," chuchotai-je.

Il sourit quand ses yeux se fermèrent finalement.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
